Teeth
by starattheend
Summary: Something sinister is happening in the Glee club....


A/N Hello again! This is only the prologue and it is intentionally vague so just go with it, Chapter one will clear everything up!

I own nothing and have the credit card bills to prove it

Prologue

"What are you doing?" the frightened girl asked the man standing above her. There was a fear in her eyes that she didn't even know existed in her. "I-I-I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I take it back," she stammered, but at this point she knew that there was no saving her. No one knew where she was, when she was thrown to the ground, the contents of her little Prada bag were strewn across the floor. Her adorable little Blackberry that she held so near and dear to her heart, as her lifeline, literally in this situation, was laying in at least 15 different pieces from when the big black boot came down on it. Now there wasn't even a chance for calling for help.

"I'm doing what I was made to do," and he lunged at her.

In that moment, she thought of how she got to where she was. She thought back to just wanting to go out and wear a short skirt. She thought about how she was so stressed lately and she just wanted to dance and maybe pick up a boy. She thought about how she knew that she had fooled the bouncer at the club into thinking that she was 21. Then she recalled the man, with the crystal blue eyes and the white blonde hair. He was smoldering at her from the bar. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her or through her, but she didn't care, she was drawn into his line of vision.

He never approached her though, but she made sure that she was facing him the entire time. She made sure that she moved in a seductive way. She would make sure that she licked her lips often in order to entice him. She couldn't understand. She was trying all the tricks she had learned from watching movies and reading books. Most of her experience came from the former. After about an hour, that would signal that it was time to move onto another target. A man, who would actually dance with her, not who stood lurking in the shadows afraid of a little old girl. She had been described as a man eater, but that didn't bother her. She liked it. She liked having the upper hand with men. However, there was something about this one that she couldn't turn away from.

She was about to leave, reluctantly with her friends, when he finally made his move. It seemed almost as if he glided over to where she was, like his feet didn't even touch the ground. "You look good enough to eat," he growled in her ear. She would have blushed, were she the blushing type. Before she knew it, she was handing her keys to the least drunk friend she had and walking away with the beautiful stranger she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

When he brought her to the warehouse, there were other people there, an equal amount of guys and girls. They all had the same strange aura he had, David, his name was David. She didn't know his last name, and all considering, she guessed it wouldn't be too important. She wasn't getting out of here alive.

They were all sitting around, drinking and smoking. She did these things in moderation, but if she was ever found out, there would be deep consequences. Around a good looking man though, to loosen her up a bit, she felt this was what these substances were made for. Soon, they were separated from the group, and his mouth was on hers. It was hungry, wanting more. She lifted her shirt over her head, to give him a better view, and that was when she heard the first scream. It was also when the first blow came down on her. She was on the floor and in the corner.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she looked at him, as if the hit jarred her out of the fog she had been in for the past few hours. His hand came down again and she flinched. It did not hit her this time, his traced his fingers down her cheek to her chin and lifted it up towards him, planting another kiss on her mouth. She was too scared to fight it.

"Does this turn you on or something? What kind of MAN needs to hit a woman?" she whispered harshly and determined to get out of there. He pushed her bag off of the stack of boxes she put it on, and walked over to the contents on the ground. He saw the little pink Blackberry, and smiled at her as his foot crashed down on it. He heard her whimper a bit.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and we're back to the beginning. All of this flashed before her eyes. Some say before you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes, but for her, it was simply this night that replayed itself. The string of bad decisions that brought her to this end, and she knew that she would never smile a real smile again. She knew she'd never see her friends again. He lunged at her, and it all went black. Three days, later, however, all she could see was red.


End file.
